


Vid: Kopfkino

by violace



Series: vids by violace [2]
Category: Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken | Love in Thoughts (2004)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Video
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadly, it's simple. People come in two kinds: those who love, and those who are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Kopfkino

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** Kopfkino by Letzte Instanz  
>  **Length:** 3:29
> 
> Premiered in the Eurovision vid show at VidUKon 2013.
> 
> More info, translated lyrics, download, and subtitles at my [Dreamwidth](http://violace.dreamwidth.org/8979.html).

 

  
**PASSWORD:** guenther  
  


  
[Kopfkino (Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken)](http://vimeo.com/66522141) from [vi0lace](http://vimeo.com/vi0lace) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
